


Hunger Unseen Waits

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [51]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is hunger, lurking in the shadows of the world for the unwary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger Unseen Waits

**Author's Note:**

> Fenrir, waiting  
> Prompt: Shadow  
> Alternate Universe: NOS

_He is hunger, lurking in the shadows of the world for the unwary._

Even now, in this so-enlightened age, they hurry past him, looking on him with disgust when they notice him at all. Seeing only the rough clothing and greasy hair that they want to see. Or, if they're a little more observant, the mad gleam of his eyes, the ragged nails which are dark with long-dried blood, and the sharpened teeth in a brief flash of a cruel smile.

_Not the big bad wolf who lures away pretty maidens with sweet words._

No one comes too close, all their instincts screaming of the danger. They don't know why they don't like the figure in the shadows, just that they don't. Even the predators that lurk on street corners and in corner offices don't come too close. They snarl and strut and bluster, but they all back down in the end.

_And there is no hunter coming to rescue the grandmother._

A few are brave enough, foolish enough, suicidal enough, to come where he can reach them. Step into the darkest shadows, and face him down with smiles or snarls, weapons or words. A priest who tries to banish demons, a warrior who protects the innocent. The babe who has nothing to live for, the venerable who has nothing to lose.

_There is no hero come to pierce his heart with a spear._

One day he will swallow the sun, and consume the gods. One day, he will laugh as he bathes in the blood of the world. One day he will lie on a bed of bones, the wolf unleashed and sated. He is patient, though, and can wait as long as he needs to for that one day.

_There is no happy ending to this story._

**Author's Note:**

> In almost everything I've written for Fenrir, he tends toward violence, whether justified (in the case of [A Trickster's Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772753)) or not. He may or may not be sane, but he's not a nice person even when he is. And yet, most of his violence isn't generally malevolent, at least not when directed toward humanity. His anger is always turned toward the gods, and his hunger just. Is. He's a force of nature, much as Jörmungandr and Hel are.


End file.
